Saviour Salvái
by LuminaKristine
Summary: Hermione wakes up feeling weird. Her magic's off and she feels an unusual pull in her chest. What is happening to her? And what does Draco Malfoy and his silver eyes have to do with it? Veela!inspired. Rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione knew that something was wrong as soon as she opened her eyes. She sighted and reached out for her wand, which was lying on the pillow beside her, in the double-sized bed she had been given as an extra privilege for being one of the four head students of Hogwarts.

She attempted to cast a simple _Tempus_, to see what time it was, but her magic reacted in the most extraordinary way, and ended up showing the time of every single timeline around the world, plus the exact amount of human beings, species and plants, worldwide. Hermione looked at the show, puzzled, as she was not quite sure of, what to do.

Finally she made up her mind and waved her wand to make the numbers disappear (along with all the numbers in every single book she had, but she ignored the fact), before she sat up and went towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. She changed her mind, though; as she realized that she would need to do magic to even turn the damn thing on, so she went back to her room where she looked around for some clean clothes that were _not_ lying in the wardrobe, as she had locked her diary away inside it.

There were, of course no clean clothes lying around in her deeply maroon room with gold linings, as it was spotlessly clean, and she did not feel up to going out in public, wearing only her _slytherin green and silver_ nightgown and black panties. Thus, she decided to call her fellow head students for a bit of help. She walked out into her private common room, and bend down at the fireplace, where she picked up a _very_ small amount of floo powder which she threw into the fire with the word "Luna Lovegood".

After a small conversation, Luna arrived with a not entirely pretty dress, shaped as a christmas tree and which changed colors for every step Hermione took, so she managed to get Luna to transform it into a simple gray t-shirt and a pair of muggle jeans, which did _not _suit Hermione as much as her normal clothes. But she thanked the other girl before running out of the door towards the headmaster's office as fast as possible.

As she ran, her thoughts began to think of all the possibilities which could have an actual effect on her, and she quickly rejected every possibility of blood-related diseases and inheritances. She knew that not a single person on her entire family had ever had even the slightest bit of magic inside them, before she came along, that was… The other options was; either she had been cursed or poisoned without ever noticing, she was pregnant (a very natural cause of wild or uncontrolled magic for women, although Hermione could rule that one out for sure as she was pretty sure, she was not to be the new Virgin Mary), she had just become sick with a natural disease, or…

The last option she could think of was, that she had been picked as a magic creature's destined mate, a thing that happened very rarely and caused the mate to receive somewhat near unlimited power from the partner. But that was not an option either, as the creature would have had to have touched her at least once, and she would have to know who it was, and she did not know any-

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as a flash of silver-white ran into her from the opposite hallway, heading for the same direction as her, and causing her to fall and land into the corner of the hall. She let out a sharp cry of pain, before sinking into unconsciousness.

When Hermione opened her eyes she had no idea of, where she was. But as she looked around her she recognized the hallway and remembered what had happened. She spotted a person lying on the floor across the hall, and stood up to walk towards the person, only to fall over in pain before making a diagnosis on herself; "At least one broken rib, a bruised leg and a dislocated shoulder" she said to herself. She looked at the other person once again and tried to identify him, but found it impossible to do, as his facial features were covered in blood, and his hair was dripping with the same crimson liquid. Hermione suddenly felt a hard pull in her chest, it pulled towards the hurt boy.

She felt strength build up inside her and managed to pull herself over to the boy only to discover the fact, that his pulse was nowhere to be found. "Oh, please, God, no!" Hermione cried, as she realized the meaning of this. She pulled her wand in a last desperate attempt to wake the young man, who she finally recognized as Draco Malfoy, her fellow head student, before giving into sorrow and feeling the tears slowly glide down her face, only to land upon his, washing blood away in small stripes down his cheeks.

She did not feel anything as her hand raised, wand within it, to point straight at Draco's heart. Nor did she feel her mouth moving or hear the ancient words flowing freely from her mind. And she never saw the blurred light of silver and violet which seemed to consume the two in a cocoon of safety and healing. She did, however, notice Draco's pulse flutter like a butterfly's wings, before becoming stable, as if it had never been missing in the first place, and she did notice as his eyes opened to stare right into hers with the silver flow as if it was fluid around in his iris.

Draco could not believe what was happening. At first he had been running as fast as he could, heading for the principal's office, although he could not remember why. Suddenly he had hit someone, which caused him to fall backwards and, he was quite sure, breaking something lethal. But then he woke up, in the arms of _Hermione Granger_, the insufferable bookworm. She was _crying_ and pointing her wand at him, though she seemed quite oblivious to the fact. And, as if it was not enough, they were both surrounded by this cocoon-like stream of light, which seemed to withdraw every single feeling of pain he had ever felt from his body. He smiled for a second, just a little bit, before sinking into oblivion along with his _saviour_, who had passed out from exhaustion. When they had both lost consciousness, three persons stepped out of the shadows, where they had been standing to watch the unusual event.

"What in Godric's name just happened here, Albus?" the tallest of the two women asked, while looking at the two youngsters as they were lying unconscious in their embrace, still with a small tint of light coming from underneath their skin.

"If I knew, Minerva, I would tell you. But it seems, even I cannot know everything, not even about my students" the man said with a sad smile, while stroking his white beard in a soothing movement, "What do you think, Poppy?" He looked at the smaller woman, who had bent down besides the two.

"They are both absolutely fine. Not even a scar left on any of them!" She looked up at Albus with huge eyes, "What does this mean?" she asked him, although she did not receive an answer.

Albus looked at the pair a last time, before taking out his wand, and levitating them to the infirmary. The two women shared a concerned look, before following him down the hallway.

**A/N: This is a sudden idea I got after not having been writing for the past... months.. I hope you like it! **

**-Moaning Lavender**


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do to her, you little… Ferret!" Hermione did not need to open her eyes to identify her childhood friend and former boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She also did not doubt for a second the target of his yelling.

"Leave him alone, bloodtraitor!" another voice responded. It was an unpleasant sound which made Hermione cringe and open her eyes to see, who the unfortunate owner was. Unsurprisingly she found herself looking straight at Pansy Parkinson, who was clinging quite desperately to the sleeve-covered arm of Draco Malfoy while sneering angrily at the ginger-haired teenager who was staring daggers at both her and her self-announced boyfriend.

"Just let it go, Parkinson," Ron said, "This isn't about you!" He turned his head and looked towards Hermione's bed, only to discover that she had awaken and was looking concerned, not at him, but at the arch enemy of the 'golden trio', Malfoy.

"'Mione! You're awake!" He yelled, before looking at her with a confused expression. "Why are you looking at _him_ like that? He didn't… You _hexed_ her, you bastard!" He screamed at the blonde, who sneered back at him with eyes grey with hate.

"Why would I do such a stupid thing? You do realize that most hexes can be traced back to the caster, right?" Malfoy smirked when the other blushed in rage, before suddenly jumping up, screaming with agony; "What on earth are you doing, woman?" at Pansy.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes; "I didn't do anything, Drakey," she said. "Well, obviously you did," he exclaimed and turned his face so she could see a dark burned line drag across his face, right where her hand had been seconds before. "But, Drakey!"

Draco ignored the annoying nickname and avoided her hand, when she reached out to take his hand, "How could I ever hurt you, Drakey?" Her head turned sharply when she heard a very lady-like snort coming from across the infirmary.

"Have you got anything to say, mudblood?"

Hermione just looked at her with a clear expression of amusement and a bit annoyed, too. "Not anything towards you, miss Parkinson. I do, however, know a bit about what has happened to your dear _Drakey_."

She stifled a laugh and turned her attention towards the blonde, while Ron stood in the middle of the room, obviously hating being ignored by everyone.

"Your poor… hmm… _friend_ has either come into his inheritance and found his destined mate, something which is very unlikely, as mixed blood, even with magical creatures, is not accepted in the pureblood society, although I must say he has a striking resemblance with a male Veela. Or he is the destined mate of another creature." She sent him a piercing look, as if she was trying to see through him to figure the matter out. "This option would make the most sense, but nothing really does anymore. These are my explanations."

She looked at the others who were all staring at her with open mouths. "What? I just stated the facts! Why are you looking at me like that?" she complained, which made Malfoy and Parkinson shut their mouths and look away. Ron seemed to have fallen into thoughts. Suddenly he seemed to have decided something, as he stepped forward and reached out to stroke Hermione's cheek.

She gasped in pain as she felt her skin burn along the line of his touch before her eyes went wide and rolled back while she felt back into her bed, unconscious.

"What did you do to her, you great oaf?" Malfoy exclaimed while jumping out of bed and heading towards hers, only to be stopped by the taller boy.

"You won't touch her, Malfoy," he said with an unreadable expression, "no one can." The blonde looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you don't say?" he asked sarcastically. "But they can't touch me either, can they?" he asked with a thoughtful expression. He gasped when Ron smirked and held his hand up and whispered, "no. And we are going to have so much fun now, aren't we? Unless you follow my advice and stay away from is _mine_ and I do not share with weak little ferrets!"

He leaned forward and looked at Malfoy's serious face before bringing his hand to connect with the other's face. He smiled joyfully at the blonde's scream as he passed out in pain, before looking at the female slytherin in the corner, who had been stunned by shock and fear. She did not get a chance to say a single word before he had pulled his wand at her and shouted one small word.

"_Obliviate_!"

**wWw**

"Oh, dear!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she stepped into the infirmary and looked at the chaos around her. The normally clean white room with the white curtains and walls was now stained with a concerning mixture of potions, food and a liquid, which looked mischievously much like blood. On the floor in the far corner lied an unconscious Hermione Granger and a few meters away was Draco Malfoy in the same state. Both had markings after having been burned in their faces, a small amount of blood was dripping from Hermione's wound.

Pomfrey hurried towards the pair and cast as many healing charms as she needed, before levitating them both back into bed, this time not bothering to separate them into each corner of the room. She placed them beside each other and turned to start cleaning the walls and floor. Before she could think of the first charm to use, something caught her eye. "Miss Parkinson?" she asked while walking towards the opposite corner of the infirmary.

The girl looked up with eyes so haunted, that Madam Pomfrey stopped walking for a second, surprised of the girl's reaction. The nurse reached out to offer the young girl a hand but almost withdrew when Pansy snarled at her and tried to push herself further into the corner. "I'm not going to harm you, Pansy," the nurse said while slowly reaching towards her again. This time Pansy accepted the touch but did not react. Instead she started crying and rocking back- and forward on the spot while clawing her face and mumbling to herself.

"What are you saying, dear?" madam Pomfrey wanted to know. She moved closer to the girl and gasped at the words she heard; "I am not lost, this is a dream, mum is going to get me soon and it will all be all right… The scary ginger man won't get me if I just stay still and wait for mummy…"

"Albus!" The nurse yelled, before almost carrying Pansy to bed and giving her a sleeping draught. This was too much drama for a single teacher. She cleaned the room op, and went to ask for advice.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Just spent the entire night writing so you better do! Again, I will try to upload as fast as possible, but no promises.. **

**Comments are more than welcome! Let me know what I can do better! **

**-ML**


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark when Hermione woke up once again. She listened silently to the calm breathings of the others in the room, before sitting up and pulling on the crimson robe, which had been laid for her use on the nightstand beside her bed. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, as she was washing her hands.

'I wonder what happened after I passed out' she thought, 'the burning is gone! Why did Ron even… How did he know that I would be untouchable too?' while studying her face in the mirror, she noticed something different, but could not seem to place the difference in the dim light.

'I wish I could perform a _Lumos_, but that would probably resolve in waking the entire school up, with my magic behaving like it's doing at the time. It's probably nothing, though' she sighted and ran a hand through her hair.

The infirmary was very dark when Hermione returned and she caught herself from stumbling into the bed of- 'Pansy Parkinson?' she almost yelled, and just barely caught the words from escaping the silence of her thoughts. What in Merlin's name happened to her? The black-haired witch was no longer sleeping, but stared at Hermione with huge child-like eyes.

"Mummy?" she asked.

Hermione gasped as her brain thought through the possibilities for Pansy's illness. The only likely diagnosis would have to be a faulty _Obliviate_, but that would make no sense. 'Unless…' a small possibility appeared in her head. 'No, what would she have seen? Besides, one has to have lost almost all self-control, in order for a memory charm to go wrong. Like with Lockhart in second year.'

She dismissed the thoughts and turned back to Parkinson, who was now sitting with tears in her eyes,

"Mummy?", she asked again.

Hermione sighted and sat down at the end of the other girl's bed. "No, I'm not your mummy, Pansy. What happened to you?"

"I dunno," Pansy answered, as even more tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks.

"The angry ginger man said… something and," *sniffle*, "now I can't find my," *sniffle*, "mummy. Do you know where she is?" her dark eyes shone with tears in the light of the moon, which entered from the large windows above the beds.

It hurt Hermione to not be able to answer, but she unfortunately did know where the other's mother was; on the private graveyard for the purebloods. Mrs. Parkinson had bravely thrown herself in front of her only daughter under the final battle and taken the death curse to protect the only person she had ever loved. The caster had been her husband. Pansy, of course, was devastated and challenged her father to duel. No one know exactly how, but somehow the seventeen-year old slytherin had managed to -not only kill her own father- but also to torture him enough to make the deatheater apologize and beg for her forgiveness before passing into oblivion, followed closely by his daughter's curses of hate.

From loss of better things to say, Hermione said the only thing she could think of, in order to protect the girl's mind from panicking; "She is at home, sleeping." She then remembered the first thing Pansy had said.

"Pansy? Who was that angry ginger man you were talking about?"

"I dunno…" Pansy cried. "Scawy! I want my mummy!" She wailed.

Hermione sighted and comforted the girl while whispering soothingly in her ear.

When Pansy finally had gone to sleep, Hermione went back to her own bed where she lay her head down and was just about to close her eyes, before a cloud uncovered the moon and its light shone directly down on the bed across of her.

Draco Malfoy turned his face away from the light but Hermione had already seen what she needed to see; the boy still had a faint scar on his cheek, shaped perfectly like a human hand. Somehow, the thought of _Malfoy_ being hurt upset Hermione way more than she would ever care to admit and she tried feverishly to keep tears from spilling down her cheeks, as she stood once again and went over to his bed.

She had no idea or control of what she was doing when she reached down and stroke his cheek with her hand, but this time she did notice the strange words that seemed to spill from her lips like the tears were falling from her eyes. Though her vision was blurred, she saw the beautiful silver and violet light that swirled around them both before fading and washing her tears away with it. She looked at Draco and turned his head slightly to the side, before gasping and passing out; the scar was gone.

**wWw**

When Hermione awoke she was no longer on the floor, neither in her own bed. She was sitting on the bed of Malfoy while he was holding his arms tightly around her and whispering soothing words in her ear. It took Hermione a few seconds to realize that she was crying and screaming but even though she had discovered the fact she could not bring her body to stop.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she heard Malfoy yell before he turned his attention back to her. "Madam Pomfrey! I think she's having a panic attack! I can't wake her up!" He sounded more and more desperate and Hermione's rational side of her mind wondered why the nurse had not arrived yet.

"Oh, dear!" a voice said from the door. Draco turned his head to see the nurse hurrying towards them while drawing her wand. "What happened, Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked at her through the bushy hair of Hermione's, "I don't know, honestly! She was lying on the floor between the beds, screaming! I just picked her up and held her so she did not harm herself."

"Good, very good…" Madam Pomfrey said while examining the screaming girl. "No worries, she only has a fever and that is the cause of her not waking from the nightmares she's having. I suggest you go back to sleep, Mr. Malfoy, while I get her back to bed."

Fifteen minutes later it was made clear, that Hermione was not letting go of the young man. Her magic was repelling any spell or potion and her arms tight around his waist, preventing her from being physically removed from him.

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey gave up and left the two in an embrace which seemed so similar to the one she had seen them in the day before. She smiled sadly and went to get another cup of tea with Albus. They needed to discuss magic creatures, for Pomfrey had an idea of, what was the cause of the events at the school.

**wWw**

"Granger?"

"Mmh…?"

"Could you… move your leg a bit? It's kind of… uncomfortable…"

"Mmh… Oh! Yeah, sure! Sorry!"

"It's fine…"

"Why am I in your bed? Oh, no! I didn't…?"

"Don't worry, no… You were having a panic attack last night, remember?"

"Oh, yea… Sorry about that…"

"Again, it's fine. But afterwards you kind of refused to let go of me, so Madam Pomfrey had to leave you here."

"Refused?" Hermione opened her eyes, only to look directly into the silver eyes of her current bed-mate. She blushed.

"Yes, refused," Malfoy said with a smirk, which made Hermione blush even more, "You were repelling her spells and all! It was quite an intense fifteen minutes before she gave up."

"Oh, dear… I didn't wake up Pansy, did I?"

"No, don't worry," Draco said and turned his head to look at his childhood friend, who was sleeping quietly in her bed, while sucking her thumb and holding tightly onto a stuffed rabbit, "Pomfrey gave her a stuffed teddy or something before she did. I can't believe he would do that to her, anyway!"

"Who?" Hermione asked as she sat up and sent a look toward the other girl. "Who did that?"

Malfoy looked at her with a crooked eyebrow. "The Weasel, of course! Don't say you didn't know!"

"I didn't," Hermione answered while her brain was working as fast as it possibly could, "Honestly."

"So you didn't suspect the man who deliberately hurt you by touching you, even though he did know that you were not to be touched? Honestly? That makes no sence!"

"Ron wouldn't do that!" Hermione retorted. "He gets angry a lot, and he tends to do things without thinking, but why should he _Obliviate_ one girl in a room, when there are two other witnesses? That makes no sense!"

Draco just looked at her, sadly before answering; "You're right, it doesn't. But you just said it yourself; He tends to do things without thinking, and especially when he's mad!" with those words he stood up, after untangling his arm from underneath Hermione's and went towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! I am so proud of myself! It's about... 3:30 am in my place righ now so I better go to bed... xD **

**Again; Reviews and faves... Very welcome! **

**-LuminaKristine (Yes, I changed the name into my original names, made more sence...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Draco were let out of the infirmary a few hours later and went each in different directions, Malfoy towards the dimly lit dungeons beneath the lake, and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, the furthest away from him.

She greeted the rest of the students and assured them, that nothing was wrong, before seeking out Harry and Ron, whom were sitting in a concentrated silence in the middle of a game of wizard's chess.

"Bad luck, Harry?" Hermione greeted him with a smirk as she looked down at the board. Harry looked up and smiled at her, "Nah. But whatever, right? At least I'm lucky when it comes to… Love!" He looked over towards the chairs by the fireplace, where his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley was sitting and chatting with a friend. She looked up and blew him a kiss.

Ron pulled a face. "Come on, Harry. I'm lucky too!"

"Yeah, right!" Harry laughed mockingly at his ginger friend, who was now blushing. "Lavender again, is it?" He looked at Ron with an amused expression as the other's blush grew to a deep crimson, which covered both his ears and neck.

Hermione laughed and looked at the two with a loving expression; she really loved her friends.

Fifteen minutes later the trio arrived in the dungeons, ready for a potions lesson. Hermione made sure not to touch anyone as she sat down beside Harry. She still did not trust Ron enough after what Malfoy had said to her.

Ron had placed himself beside Seamus Finnegan a few rows down. Draco, Hermione noted, was sitting as close to her as he could possibly get. She felt a pull in her heart and looked up, only to see Pansy Parkinson trying to flirt with Malfoy, who obviously was not interested in what she was trying to offer. He looked at Hermione with eyes that begged her for forgiveness, it seemed. She felt herself become confused, but smiled reassuring none the less. Relief swirled in his silver eyes without affecting any other part of his facial expressions, before he turned back his head and looked down at the blackboard where Professor Snape was currently writing the instructions for the day's potion by pointing his wand at the board and reciting the formula.

He soon turned to the class with a dramatic movement with his robes, and made a book fall to the floor to get the attention of the students.

"Today," he stated, "we are going to brew one of the, if not _the_ hardest potion you are ever going to make at this school. It is commonly known as the _indicator_, a very common word for a very complex thing. Does anyone know what this is for?" He gazed around the class before stopping his eyes at Hermione, who, surprisingly enough, had not raised her hand. Snape raised an eyebrow before continuing the lesson, "The indicator shows any kind of magical blood in a single person. It is not a simple test to show _if_ the drinker has got magical blood, but _what_ kind of blood they have. An example; should Mr. Malfoy here consume the potion, it would be divided into two equal parts, one blood red, and another silver. The red indicates the magical _pureness_ of the blood, the silver is the amount of magical Veelain blood he has. These colors change, considering what creature the consumer descents from, and what family they come from. This is an old-fashioned potion, so yes; muggleblood is indicated with a muddy brown. Unless the blood is taken from a muggle, in which case the blood turns completely black from the lack of magical connection."

The professor took another five minutes to explain the possible side-effects, should the potion be made incorrectly before setting the class to work with partners from the opposite house.

Hermione worked concentrated with Malfoy, who turned out to be an exquisite potions master, and they almost managed to finish the potion before…

Ron was less happy about the choice of partners, as he was selected to work with Blaise Zabini, and he grew even angrier when he realized that _his_ Hermione was to work with the filthy Malfoy.

His jealousy grew as he watched the two, not only collaborate, but succeed with the potion, while he and Zabini were only at the first level after having boiled the water. He let potion be potion and grabbed a small leaf from a branch they were to put in the cauldron after the fifth stage, before heading towards the head girl and her colleague who were at the final stage of brewing, where he cast a small _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the leaf and watched with content, as it flew towards the liquid in the cauldron and landed on the surface.

The leaf floated on the potion for a few mini-seconds before sinking down at the bottom, followed with the sound of Hermione's scream and an extremely powerful shielding charm placed by her, just in time for the explosion that followed.

The potion exploded inside the bubble of safety, again and again, while it was floating in the air by the guidance of Hermione's hand while she repeated an old spell to keep the shield from cracking open.

"It will continue like this for days!" her professor exclaimed as he ran up to the students "If this gets loose the entire school will blow up!" he yelled and cast a shielding spell of his own to cover his students'. Harry soon followed his example, and soon, to everybody's surprise, so did Neville Longbottom.

The energy of the potion seemed to pull itself inwards, towards the middle of the shields, before exploding once again with an enormous power, breaking three of the shields on its way. Neville was now standing with his wand pointed towards the explosive potion, as it kept enlarging and breaking in bizarrely beautiful shapes of black and silver colors. Even Snape seemed surprised, when his expression settled, not on a frightened look, but determined when he looked coldly at the fluid and murmured a few words in fluent latin.

He then flicked his wand with three small movements of the wrist, and soon, all the students could do was stare, as the exploding potion seemed to shrink and pack itself together, before changing onto a small seed and fall on the floor when Neville let the final shield go with a sigh of relief.

The entire class, including the Slytherins, erupted in applause at the boy, who did not seem affected at them, but bowed down and picked the seed up with care, before handing it over to professor Snape, who was looking at him with shock. The professor soon pulled himself together and got the students to sit down before turning, first at the student of crime, who had been frozen of fear throughout the episode.

"You!" the professor said with a voice so threatening, even Voldemort would have turned in his grave. "What were you thinking? You insolent fool, you could have killed us all! For a small insignificant thing like jealousy? Detention for the rest of this year of school -and do not think that I will let this go that easily, Mr. Weasley!" he yelled when the ginger had the urge to look _relieved_. "You will also be failed in potions and denied access to any potions' class in England! Apart from that, I will be contacting the headmaster –_and your parents_!" Ron's expression suddenly changed from being scared, to being terrified. Even his freckles seemed to pale at the thought of what his mother would do if she got a hold of him.

Snape moved away from the pathetic boy and raised his look to Hermione's face, towards whom he eased his frown. "fifty points to Gryffindor for your excellent powers of shielding and reflexes," he said with a small nod, as the entire class looked like they were about to pass out; _Snape_ had given points to a Gryffindor!

He did not looked affected as he looked down at Neville Longbottom with a more respectful look than he had ever given anybody. He bowed down, slightly, and, as he stood up, held his hand out to give the young man the seed of the potion. "Neville Longbottom. You are the main and only reason that we are all alive today. Had it not been for you, we would have lost control of the explosion. You should all remember that!" he said with a stern voice as he looked around at the rest of the students, who without exception, nodded in response.

"Three-hundred points to Gryffindor. You are dismissed."

With that last statement, professor Snape turned with a last flick of his wand at the unsure Neville, who was seated in the front, before disappearing through the door to his chambers.

Neville looked at the small piece of paper that had appeared in front of him and read it through before bolting through the doors, towards the greenhouses.

Hermione went down to where her friend had been seated and looked at the small paper;

_If a seed should appear from the Indicating potion, you have been blessed with a gift from the gods; This seed can grow only on your property, and will be removable to bring wherever you go. It will, in a full grown state, appear as a golden tree with red leaves and silver fruits. These fruits are used in the most expensive potions only, and are known for having the power, not only to heal, but to be able to save beings from the dead. Apart from the fruits, the rest of the tree can also be used in a million of potions and spells. _

_The owners of these magical trees, throughout the world are the following;_

_Helga Garlings (Nov. 1304-1397)_

_Samuel Jellings (Feb. 1659-1786)_

_Neville Longbottom (Jul. 1980-?)_

__**A/N: I so love this chapter! Oh, and by the way? I didn't sleep because I felt bed for not having posted anything the past week or so! So if I fall asleep during the day, it's all your fault! With that said I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it! **

**Reviews are not just welcome, they are begged for! **

**-LuminaKristine**


	5. Chapter 5

Neville was declared hero on the school. Not that he cared, anyway.

He seemed oblivious to the fangirls and the small boys trying to impress him and only behaved as he usually did. He answered kindly and a bit uneasily to all the questions and encouraged the boys but never saw the joy in their eyes for anything other than boyish happiness. He most certainly did not notice, either, the disappointment in all the girls, when he subconsciously rejected them all.

Hermione saw this, and loved Neville for it; she knew in her heart, that he would never change.

Neville was, and would always be a kind friend. He was only brave when needed, but at times when necessary, he was braver than most!

As for Ronald Weasley it was another story; he had narrowly avoided getting expelled, but was now excluded by every student, Gryffindor as well as Slytherin, and was now forced to keep in the shadows in order to avoid being hexed at sight by the many angry students.

The only person who seemed to stay at his side was Lavender Brown, who seemed overjoyed by the thought of having him to herself.

She, of course, did not know about the plans he was creating in the shadows. He wanted what he already considered his!

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror. It had only been a few days since the accident in the dungeons, but things seemed to have gone back to normal for most of the students.

Not for her.

The marks on her face had gone, but the memory of the pain still remained.

She now knew that Ron was to blame for what happened to her, Dra- Malfoy and Pansy, who was still in the infirmary without any recovering.

Hermione reached for her most used clothing since the accident: a pair of gloves that reached all the way up her arms and protected her skin with a shiny black fabric, woven from unicorn and Veela hair.

The gloves had been a gift, and even though they had been received without a name, Hermione only knew one person with money or reason enough to give her such a gift.

It had been easy to guess, especially since the giver was wearing the same kind of gloves to hide his elegant hands from unwanted touch.

Hermione stroke her now glove covered arms, before putting on her, slightly altered, school uniform, which had been made completely black, only leaving the small emblem with the Gryffindor colors to stand out. She checked her reflection in the mirror on the bathroom wall, put on a small amount of black eyeliner, before leaving the private dorm to follow the smell of breakfast that hovered in the air and made her stomach rumble.

Down in the great hall was a heavy atmosphere. Hardly anyone was talking, except for a few hyper first-year Hufflepuffs, who had still not gotten used to the magic of Hogwarts.

Everyone else were sleeping over their breakfasts or consuming cup after cup of coffee (Seamus had succeeded in getting the muggle drink accepted at the school after having spent several weeks begging Dumbledore, who had, with the usual twinkle in his eyes, accepted).

Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry, who was currently drinking from a steamy cup of caffeine while reading the newspaper. None of them said anything in the mornings; they had not done so ever since Ron had been excluded from the trio.

A loud yell shot through the silence in the hall, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

Hermione felt a sharp pain cross her face and raised her gaze from her plate and looked over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was standing with a glove-covered hand over the left side of his face while sneering at a blonde girl who was frozen in position, with her hand reached out.

"But Draco," She screeched. "Why won't you just see it? I am your mate, we're destined for each other!"

Malfoy looked at her with a look of complete disgust on his face, before removing his hand from his face, where a wound covered the entire left side in an ugly burn, obviously shaped like a hand.

"Melissa. Do you honestly think that I would react like this if you were?"

"But-" the girl tried to argue but he cut her off, "You would have to be a creature mix yourself in order to be my mate, everybody knows this! The only creature your family has mixed up with would be the Mudblo-". He suddenly cut himself off and looked over at the opposite table where he found Hermione and stared directly into her eyes with a silent apology.

She nodded in acceptance and her turned back to the unfortunate girl, who was now standing up.

She walked towards Draco with a seducing look in her eyes, before leaning in, trying to kiss the platinum blonde. Within a split second the girl was suddenly thrown towards the other end of the hall and everybody turned their heads at the sound of footsteps, only to see their head girl, Hermione, leave the Great Hall with an expressionless look on her face, but a fuming look in her eyes, both of which had turned into a clear light silver color with lightly purple spots.

If one looked at the left side of her face, one would see a handprint, burned into the skin. Hermione walked with long steps towards the hallway and half ran down to the dungeons, to wait for the next class.

"Good morning." Severus Snape drawled with his usual voice of indifference. He swished his wand and all of the students books opened up.

"Today we will be continuing with the potion from last week, which, as some of you may recall, was called the indicator. After the lesson, you will each try out the successful brew, and write an essay on the potion's function and the result you individually got."

He turned to the blackboard, tapped it to get the instructions clear, and added "You will work with the same partner as the last time, except you, Zabini! You go and work with Mr. Potter." Harry, who's partner was at the infirmary with a second degree burning (Seamus had been experimenting again), sighted, but did not argue.

The following two hours went quietly as everyone were working concentrated, and at the end of the lesson, even Crabbe and Goyle had managed to make the potion perfectly, much to their professor's surprise.

Snape then got every student to stand before the class while drinking, so that the remaining students were able to see the outcome of the indication. The first five students, including Harry, were shown to be of complete wizard- and muggle blood, with a clear contrast between the black and the red in the glowing circle that appeared around them.

When it got to Draco Malfoy, no one were surprised at the glowing silver light, which obtained ¾ of his circle, only broken by a clear blood-red color.

Neville's glow had half red and half green, making professor Snape explain of the Nymphs, who had the power of the nature. Neville seemed surprised, but sat down calmly.

After almost every student had been trying out the potion (Even Goyle, who had been proved to actually have giant blood on him, after spilling the first two vials of potion) it was Hermione's turn.

She walked up, calmly, without expecting anything unusual, grabbed the vial and drank the clear potion.

Within a second, the brightest light she had ever seen, shone from around her, and a gasp was to be heard from her professor as the circle around her shone with a mixture of a silver-ish light purple, so clear that her fellow students had to cover up their eyes.

"Salvái…" Snape said with a small hint of awe in his voice.

"It would seem, miss Granger, that you are the first full-blooded Salvái to have been in the last... At least two-thousand years."

He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blinding feeling from the now fading light before he continued; "I suggest that you go look it up. Salvái are also known as the 'Saviours' and, as you may have guessed, were the ancestors to the well-known race of Angels."

Hermione gasped and within a few seconds she had collected her books and headed for the library.

"You are dismissed." Professor Snape said with a swish of his robes, before he strolled towards the headmaster's office.

This had been an interesting discovery, indeed.

**I'm back! Or something... I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I'm kin of in a mess in my life, so I have not been able to write anything at all for the past months... **

**I hope you like this! It took me damn much energy to write, so you better do! **

**-LK**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione searched the library for the rest of the entire week.

She looked on every shelve, in every corner, in all books on magical creatures, legends on angels, famous creature-wizards and every other book in the library with even a hint of knowledge on her newly-found species.

She found nothing.

There were no legends on Salvái, no records on the origin of angels or her species, no knowledge what-so-ever.

By the end of the week she had screamed in frustration when she was forced to acknowledge the fact that she had no chance of finding any information on herself. Desperately she sought through the library for hours in an attempt to find a book she might have overlooked.

She knew by instinct that there were none left, and ended up giving up, as she fell into a soft chair, her favorite, exhausted from the search.

She sat there for several hours, just looking into nothing, too exhausted to move or even think.

Eventually her eyelids closed shut and she fell asleep.

A shuffling sound brought Hermione out of her sleep and she opened her eyes in wonder, only to discover, that night had come while she had been sleeping, and the entire library was now too dark to see anything properly, though a silhouette was visible right in front of her.

She had no trouble identifying the person standing, as his white hair was shining in the dim light and his eyes were like liquid silver when he looked at her with a smirk and drew his wand

"Lumos"

A bright light shone from his wand, blinding Hermione, whose eyes were still blurred after sleeping. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, too tired to sound annoyed.

"Patrolling," he answered, his smirk widening alongside Hermione's eyes, as she realized that she had forgotten her duty, "and I was looking for a certain Salvái as she has seemed to be missing from classes the past week." He looked down at her with an amused expression when he saw the guilt spread over her face.

"What have you found?" He asked suddenly, before transfiguring a slip of paper into an armchair similar to Hermione's red one and throwing himself into it.

Hermione considered not answering the question, but she still felt exhausted and besides the conflict would not be worth it.

"Nothing. There are no information on Salvái in this library, none what-so-ever!" She waved her hands in an annoyed fashion.

"I mean, how could there not be anything? At all? I don't understand! Snape talked about Salvái as if they were these… legendary creatures, but I have found nothing at all! Not even a small note. They are not mentioned in any of the books in this library!" She finished her rant with a sigh and slumped in her chair.

"You really thought that you would find anything here?" Malfoy asked after a small pause.

"Well," Hermione retorted, "How was I supposed to know anything else? It's not like I've heard of this species before." She looked at him with a sour expression. "Besides, where else was I to go? I have access to this magical library, only, and I don't have the money to go buy more books than I already have."

Malfoy sat up and looked at her with a puzzled glance, which made Hermione unsure of what he was thinking. "You could go with me to the Manor-"

"But-"  
"No, let me finish." The half Veela said. "You could go with me to the Manor, where we have a library way better than this, especially in the section on magical creatures and species, considering how my family has descended from Veela's. I have to research on Veela's, as it would seem that I have more Veela in me than formerly anticipated. And I can assure you, that we have more than enough books on your species as well. Now, if you have no more objects," He smirked at her surprised look, "I suggest, we meet at the Headmistress' office tomorrow at ten. If you will excuse me."

He bowed lightly at the girl in the chair and turned to walk away. He had hardly walked more than three steps before Hermione's voice was to be heard behind him;

"What about our classes?"

Malfoy sent her a smirk over his shoulder and kept walking, "Weekend, Granger. Weekend…"

He left the blushing head-girl thinking in her chair for another hour, before she left for the safety of her dorm.

It was seven in the morning when Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. A few minutes after she had arrived, a blushing Neville came stumbling through the door and went to sit right beside her.

"'Morning, Hermione" He mumbled while helping himself with the sandwiches.

"Good morning, Neville" Hermione greeted, "What's with you today?" she asked when she saw his facial color.

Neville blushed even more under her gaze and mumbled something.

"Sorry?" Hermione said.

"It's just… Do you know anything about Nymphs?"

"Not enough, I'm afraid." She answered regrettably, "What were you thinking?"

Neville's facial color was threatening to go beyond physically possible, and he looked down to the table when he answered; "It's just… Do you know if Nymphs have mates?"

Hermione almost choked in her coffee and blushed. "I'm sorry, Neville, I don't. Excuse me for a bit." She stood and walked towards the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy had just arrived seconds earlier.

"Malfoy"

"Granger," he retorted, "What do you wish from me this early in the morning?"

"Well…" Hermione sought for the proper words. "I was wondering if Neville Longbottom might accompany us to the Manor, as he, too, is seeking information on his inheritance."

Malfoy looked past her towards the Gryffindor table where Neville had almost gotten his blush under control. When he looked up and saw Malfoy looking at him he blushed once again and buried his head in his hands. "Longbottom, huh?" Malfoy looked thoughtful, "Yes, he might as well."

Hermione nodded courtly before returning to her own house and informing her blushing friend about their agreement.

Later that morning the three different mixes met at their headmistress' office. Malfoy explained their situation to the Professor and she granted them permission to go and let them use the floo.

Within a few seconds they were all standing in the dining room of the Manor, dusting off their clothes. Hermione looked around in the dimly lit room and winched at the uncomfortable memories there. She unconsciously grabbed her arm right where the word 'Mudblood' was scarred after Bellatrix Lestrange's torture the year before.

She knew it was just her imagination, but could not help but yelp, as she thought she could still hear the mad woman's laugh echo through the building.

Her sight was beginning to get fuzzy and she could feel herself trip, but it quickly cleared when she felt four hands grab her before she fell. She turned her head and found herself look into two completely different faces with the same worried expressions.

Hermione shook her head as if to get rid of the uncomfortable memories before standing up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. The memories here were stronger than I anticipated…"

"No, I apologize." Malfoy said.

He had taken a step away from her as soon as she had regained her balance. "I should have foreseen this. Now, if you are feeling comfortable again I'll show you both the library. No reason to stay in this wretched room for any longer than necessary." He started to walk through the room and the two others followed him in silence.

Neville had not said a word since they arrived, and Hermione noticed that he looked very pale. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it and was rewarded with a pale smile. Soon they were walking through what seemed like endless halls, stairs that were physically impossible and doors that seemed to be walls or portraits.

"It's a defense mechanism," Malfoy explained while they were walking. "My ancestor, Abraxus Malfoy, was a very paranoid man, and spent most of his life building a house, this Manor, able to keep intruders from ever finding anything they wanted. It has been charmed, so maps are useless. I got lost here as a child, a lot. One time I disappeared and was found starving and unconscious in the hallway three days later."

Hermione walked a bit closer to him after that story, "Okay, got the memo. 'Don't get lost'. Jeez…" She sneered at the blonde's smirk. After the long walk they finally arrived at a great door. Malfoy pushed the door open and stood back to give the two friends walk past into a huge room.

The library was beautiful. The entire room was filled with a warm feel that made you feel comfortable and safe. The walls were covered everywhere by bookshelves, enormous bookshelves in a dark red tree sort, mahogany, Hermione guessed, all stuffed with books. In one corner was a rather big fireplace surrounded by four soft looking armchairs in a black color and a small table of the same material as the shelves around. A chandelier was dangling from the ceiling, covering the entire room in a beautiful shimmering light

But the books! Hermione's eyes stuck with one book after another, as if she was trying to read them all without opening them.

"Refrain from drooling on the carpet, if you please, Miss Granger." A drawling voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she snapped her mouth shut.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said, turning to greet the former deatheater who was standing in the doorway, leaning to his black and silver cane with a smirk covering his face.

"Father" The younger Malfoy bowed slightly. "We are here to read up on our inheritances, as the school library apparently lacked from useful information. If you'll excuse us" He walked away from his father with a sneer. Hermione followed him, tucking Neville along. "What was that about?" she whispered.

"Apparently, they don't get along very well," Neville whispered back. "Probably something about the war…" he shrugged and they walked on towards a section where Malfoy was already standing on a ladder, reaching for a book. He got it and crawled back down, handing it to Neville, who read the title. "Nymphs, the truth. What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well," Hermione explained; "The reason that I do not know much about Nymphs is, that there are way too many books with untrue information, telling you everything from 'nymphs are evil killers' to 'they originally descended from pixies'. This book, however, was written by a nymph, who was sick and tired of stupid rumors and lies. It is unfortunately a very expensive and rare book, so I've never managed to read it."

"Oh," Neville looked at the book again with interest, before heading towards the fireplace in the other end of the library where he sat down and started to read.

Hermione searched through the books, "Hey, Malfoy? Where are the books on Salvái?" She asked the blonde haired Veela after having searched through the bottom shelves and found nothing useful.

"Up here" He answered, "Here, catch!" and he dropped a book down at the girl, who, luckily, had her reflexes working and caught the book before it hit her in the head, although not without making a surprised shrieking sound, which had Malfoy laughing so much, that he almost fell down from the ladder.

Hermione huffed and stalked over to where Neville was sitting to sit in one of the comfortable chairs with the book, 'Saviour Salvái; ancestors of angels'.

Shortly later they were accompanied by Malfoy who placed himself in silence.

They sat there reading in the library for the rest of the day, only disturbed by a house elf, bringing tea and cake. Within the day they had all finished their book (or in Hermione's case, books) and just sat in silence, thinking the new information over. Neville was now blushing even more than he had earlier (if possible) while Hermione had a frown on her face. The books she had read all gave her a wrong feeling, as if something was missing.

From what she had read she now knew, that Salvái were extremely powerful creatures with a special allure around them, attracting other species. They had mates, but would not know who, until they had had physical contact.

Salvái were extraordinarily beautiful with pale skin and eyes which changed color after their moods, they had feathery wings, usually either black or red but it depended on the Salvái's special ability or abilities.

There were several abilities, but the most usual was common magic just in a way stronger form which all but one Salvái had been gifted with. After that came the power over elementals, which had the wings go black. There were too many abilities to remember them all, but one stood out in Hermione's eyes; the ability to heal and bring back to life! It was extremely rare and only one Salvái had been known to have it, showing completely white wings.

The species would go into their inheritance as soon as their magic was ready and the change, physically as well as mentally, would take about two weeks before the Salvái would wrap up in some form of cocoon of light and change in there, a change which usually would take about two days. The signs of the start of their change would be; losing the ability to touch anybody but their mate or a few special species, including Veela's, Nymphs and (surprisingly) Vampires, losing control of their magic, accidently using their powers (though this one would only work on the destined mate), and the allure would start to kick in.

Hermione knew that she had only hours, if she was lucky, days, before she came into her inheritance and warned the two others. Neville, whose blush finally was under control, asked if she thought it a good idea to stay at the Manor if she was to change anytime soon.

"Probably not," Hermione said before she gasped and doubled over; "But I think it's too late now. Malfoy! Do you have a place where I can…" She did not manage to say a word more, before a silver light emerged from her body and slowly started to surround her.

Malfoy cast a levitation spell on her, and with the help of Neville he managed to get her into a spare room down the hallway where they put her on a bed, unconscious and completely surrounded by the floating light.

**A/N: Hello Guys! Look! I've updated within two weeks! Be happy. It's probably not going to happen again soon. **

**-LM**


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Malfoy nor Neville left Hermione's side for three whole days.

They just sat there by her side, not talking. When the third day was coming to an end they started to get worried. Did the book not say two days? What if something had gone wrong?

They both knew better than to try and wake her up by force, but as time went by the worry got worse. On the fourth day Draco stood up and announced;

"I'll go and get a healer."

He walked past the bed and reached for the door handle, but before he could touch it, a blinding light shot out from where Hermione was lying.

The light seemed to raise her from the bed and make her float in a standing position into the middle of the room in a tornado looking shape of silvery light from where only a light purple glow seemed to escape from the middle.

A scream ripped through the air and the two boys jumped to their feet in an attempt to save Hermione from whatever agony she was feeling.

Before they reached her, however, a barrier of silver stopped them and forced them back to their seats from where they could only sit and watch the beautiful transformation.

Hermione's back arched and her arms spread out from her body as if trying to embrace the light. Her mouth opened as if to scream again, but only light emerged.

Her eyes were still closed but moved underneath the surface as if she was dreaming. Somewhere in the process her clothes had disappeared, and she was now only clothed in the light swirling around her in a dance of magic.

A small whimper escaped from her mouth and her back arched even further as the light moved faster around her and two wings shot out of her back, stretching and folding as if trying to fly from the first moment of freedom.

The light continued to swirl around Hermione, now faster than ever wrapping her up in the silvery softness before it suddenly stopped mid-air. The girl floated slowly down towards the floor, and as soon as her feet touched the ground her eyes shot open and both of the boys gasped: Her eyes were completely white.

She smiled softly and let the remaining light wrap around her once again where it transformed into a cloth-like substance and covered her body in a now black-ish silvery dress, softly floating over the floor as she walked towards the two astonished boys who were now gaping at her.

"Wow…" Neville managed to say. Hermione giggled softly at his comment, the sound was like small bells in the wind.

"Granger… You hair," Malfoy reached out to touch her hair which had changed under the transformation to become long and completely straight. And the same silvery black color as her dress.

Hermione let him touch her hair, but sent him a raised eyebrow, "Really, Malfoy, that's so typically you. I've just gotten bloody wings and all you can think of is my hair." She snorted (lady-like, mind you) and turned to Neville.

"When are you going into your inheritance, Nev?"

The dirty blonde haired boy thought for a second before answering, "I think in about a month."

Hermione's eyes changed to a clear green color as she asked, "And did you find out if Nymphs have mates?" she asked with a smirk.

Neville's facial color changed immediately and he looked down as he answered; "They do…"

"And do you know who the lucky one is?"

Malfoy followed the conversation closely while still standing at Hermione's side.

"Yes," Said Neville. He looked like he was about to explode any second.

"Well?" Malfoy asked impatiently, "Who is it?"

Neville sighed before dumping down in the chair he had been sitting in for several days. He buried his face in his hands before answering with a quivering voice. "P- Pansy Parkinson."

Malfoy paled. He slowly sat down next to Neville and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have heard about her… accident, then?" He asked, showing deep sympathy with the boy. The two of them had silently agreed to forgive and forget while sitting by Hermione's bed.

"I have," Neville sighed.

Hermione, still standing, looked puzzled at the sight of the two actually getting along. She shrugged it off, and looked at the two.

"We better get back to Hogwarts now" she said. "It's been too long already."

"Hey," Hermione said as the three were walking towards the dining room to floo back to the school. "What do my wings look like?"

"Beautiful" The two males answered at the same time. Hermione giggled at them, "No, I mean, HOW do they look? What color do they have?"

Malfoy looked at her wings for a minute, shook his head and then looked again. "It seems…" He began.

"…That your wings…" Neville continued

"…Could not decide a single color…" the blonde said

"…And therefore, they decided to spread a little of it all…"

"…On the tips of the feathers…"

"…While keeping the main part silvery white." Neville finished.

Hermione looked at the boys with great eyes before bending over with laughter; "Seriously, you two are like the Weasley twins!"

For that comment she received a glare from Malfoy. "It was meant as a compliment," She said.

"Apology accepted, Granger" He answered, though with a glint in his eye.

"Hermione" She corrected.

Malfoy looked at her as if she was stupid, "What?"

"My name is Hermione. You might as well call me so." She smiled.

"Good evening, Hermione," Malfoy bowed teasingly, "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." He turned to Neville, "And yours name is…?" He smiled slightly.

Neville smiled nervously before answering, "Neville Longbottom, sir."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Neville" Mal- Draco said teasingly while opening the door to the dining room.

They ran through the dimly lit room and were not many seconds about flooing to Hogwarts, avoiding the memories as much as possible.

"About time you three arrived," was the greeting they received from Professor McGonagall, "Ah, Miss Granger, I can see that you've changed quite a bit. Perfect. Now, lunch is ready and I trust none of you have eaten?" they shaked their heads, "Good. Now run along!" the professor waved them off.

Gladly the three allies made their way to the Great hall, completely unaware of the incident waiting to happen.

**A/N: This is all you get for this time! Now, what do you think is going to happen next? What is this 'incident'? It all seems a little too good to be true right now, don't you think? Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**-LK**


End file.
